Many electrical components and/or devices are mounted in an enclosure or on a surface by means of a DIN rail. These devices typically have one fixed retaining tab and one spring loaded movable latch that permits a fast and easy installation or removal of the device onto or off of the DIN rail. Movable latches generally do not provide the strength and stability of fixed retaining tabs. Therefore, two fixed retaining tabs would be desirable. There are generally two basic types of spring loaded sliding DIN rail latches. One is located on the bottom of the device being installed, which is usually the “load” side, requires a tool to slide the latch away from the DIN rail for removal, the other is located on the top of the device being installed, which is usually the “line” side of the device, generally does not require a tool for removal but does require the device itself to be manipulated for removal. Those that require a tool are easily understood since the tool engagement area is usually easily seen but those that do not require a tool for removal can be more challenging and in some cases can result in damage to the device if it is not manipulated in the right way. Another problem common in DIN rail mounted electronic devices is grounding of the electronics inside the installed device. In most cases a ground wire or conductor of some type must be connected to the internal electronics and a ground terminal either on the DIN rail or the enclosure in which the DIN rail is installed. Therefore, it would be desirable for a DIN rail mountable device to have both top and bottom fixed retaining tabs, a visible means for unlatching the device for removal and an automatic grounding means for grounding the electronics inside the device. Also, with the current method of repair being the replacement of printed circuit boards (PCBs), it would be desirable for the ground connection to the PCB to be completed automatically as the replacement PCB being installed.